W AKA The Decider 2230 K
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: What a George W. Bush starbwaes Presidency would look like how's he manage the Jedi order and the galaxy sooo...WMD.


_The_ _First Bush-Palpatine Chancellor Debate_

**_CHANCELLOR CANDIDATES' DEBATE, SPONSORED BY THE SAND PEOPLE TRIBE OF TATOOINE OF LAKE COUNTRY, UNIVERSITY OF THEED, CORAL GABLES, NABOO_**

SPEAKERS: Chancellor Palpatine, Supreme Chancelor OF THE Republic

Republic Govenor George W. Bush (DA), Georoge Bush Republican NOMINEE

Celtice Dukakis, Author AND EXECUTIVE Screenplay, Celtice And Dukakis 2016 "THE Stories You Don't Read"

DUKAKIS: Good evening from the University of Lake Country in Theed, Naboo. I'm Celtice Dukakis of "That author you never read" on Fanfiction.

And I welcome you to the first of the 4293 Chancellor debates between Chancellor Palpatine, the Cardean nominee, and Governor George W. Bush the Republican nominee.

These debates are sponsored by the Commission on Chancellor Debates.

Tonight's will last 90 minutes, following detailed rules of engagement worked out by representatives of the candidates. I have agreed to enforce their rules on them.

The umbrella topic is foreign policy and homeland security, but the specific subjects were chosen by me, the questions were composed by me, the candidates have not been told what they are, nor has anyone else.

For each question there can only be a two-minute response, a 90- second rebuttal and, at my discretion, a discussion extension of one minute.

A green light will come on when 30 seconds remain in any given answer, yellow at 15, red at five seconds, and then flashing red means time's up. There is also a backup buzzer system if needed.

Candidates may not direct a question to each other. There will be two-minute closing statements, but no opening statements.

There is an audience here in the hall, but they will remain absolutely silent for the next 90 minutes, except for now, when they join me in welcoming Chancellor Palpatine and Governor Bush.

(APPLAUSE)

* * *

Celtice: Good evening, ,Governor Bush.

As determined by a coin toss, the first question goes to you, Chancellor Palpatine. You have two minutes.

Do you believe you have done all in the moral right in Navigating the Republic in battle against the Separatist Forces?

Palpatine: Yes, I do.

But before I answer further, let me thank you for moderating. I want to thank the University of Lake Country for hosting us. And I know the Governor will join me in welcoming all of Naboo to this debate. You've been through the roughest weeks anybody could imagine. Our hearts go out to you. And we admire your pluck and perseverance.

I Have made the Republic safer than My challenger promise to make us.

And I believe the Governor and I both love Democracy equally. But we just have a different set of convictions about how you make the Republic safe.

* * *

Celtice: Mr. Governor, you have a 90-second rebuttal.

BUSH: I, too, thank the University of Lake Country, and say our prayers are with the good people of this state, who've suffered a lot.

The Battle of Geonois changed how the Republic must look at the world. And since that day, our nation has been on a multi-pronged strategy to keep our country safer.

We will pursue Count Dooku wherever The Count or The General or Ventra.. tries to hide. Under my opponent only three percent of known Separatist leaders have been brought to justice. The rest of them don't even know we're after them.

You (Chancellor) have not upheld the promise to keep this Republic safe as we have already been victim to 2 terrorist attacks and if you harbor a terrorist he just escapes the prison , you're (Palpatine) equally as guilty as the terrorist.

And the Nightsister in my County are no longer in power. Ten million people registered to vote in Dathomir in this election.

In Red Hills, we saw a threat, and we realized that after the start of the war we must take threats seriously, before they fully materialize. When Viceroy Gunray sat in a prison cell. He was guarded by only one Jedi and one padawan and he escaped for your mistake. We can't continue your policy of losing terrorist those who proliferate weapons of mass destruction.

Death Watch has Helped make these weapons of mass destruction. The Pre Visula/Darth Maul network has not been brought to justice and has successfully invaded mandalore

And, as well, if elected I will pursue a strategy of freedom around the Galaxy, because I understand free Systems will reject terror. Free Planets will answer the hopes and aspirations of their people. Free Systems will help us achieve the peace we all want.

* * *

_A/N that is the intro to this debate so please join me when I update for more debating of issues and I do not Support George Bush._

_And here is the 2013 Baseball Hall Of Fame Ballot see if your favorite player got in or not._

_2013 Hall Of Fame voting_

**_PLAYERVOTESPCT_**

**_Craig Biggio38868.2_**

**_Jack Morris38567.7_**

**_Jeff Bagwell33959.6_**

**_Mike Piazza32957.8_**

**_Tim Raines29752.2_**

**_Lee Smith27247.8_**

**_Curt Schilling22138.8_**

**_Roger Clemens21437.6_**

**_Barry Bonds20636.2_**

**_Edgar Martinez. 204 35.9_**

**_Alan Trammell191 33.6_**

**_Larry Walker12321.6_**

**_Fred McGriff118 20.7_**

**_Dale Murphy106 18.6_**

**_Mark McGwire96 16.9_**

**_Don Mattingly7513.2_**

**_Sammy Sosa7112.5_**

**_Rafael Palmeiro 508.8_**

**_Others receiving votes: Bernie Williams, 19; Kenny Lofton, 18; Sandy Alomar Jr., 16; Julio Franco, 6; David Wells, 5; Steve Finley, 4; Shawn Green, 2; Aaron Sele, 1._**


End file.
